


wily ways

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Pegging, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shibari, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony acts poorly, and has to endure some strong punishment from his two lovers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	wily ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the Starker Kink Exchange over on tumblr for a user over there. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Tony heard the soft clicking coming down the hallway, his hands pausing what they were doing on his keyboard as he waited to hear them grow louder. He looked over at the desk nearby him, and saw Peter had his earbuds in, probably listening to something loud that could drown him out as he knew that today was going to be a difficult one. But so far he hadn’t made a sound, which Peter should be proud of, but again - of all the days, _today_ is the day he decided to focus on his work instead of teasing Tony. Because Tony was already in a heightened state thanks to what he and their other lover decided to do to him earlier in the morning. 

He shifted on his chair, the minimal movement making the ropes that were tied to perfection dig a little bit more into the skin on his torso. He had chosen to wear a baggier shirt than normal to hide the fact that he currently was tied up in a way that wasn’t very professional, but then again - when did he really ever dress ‘professionally’? The knots dug into his skin, releasing a burst of endorphins that could go nowhere as there was something keeping him docile in a way that he wanted to say was cruel punishment, but knowing it was there was ultimately the biggest turn on for him at the moment, which again - he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Another subtle shift made him feel the cool metal of the cock cage that his semi-flaccid penis was locked inside, the cage touching his inner thigh. _That_ got a noise to fall from his mouth, his eyes rolling back for a quick second as the initial shock passed through his system. He set both of his hands down on the desk, palms down. Peter continued to _tap tap tap_ away at his desk, bobbing his head to a tune Tony could tell was a fast tempo piece. Tony released another audible groan as he shifted his weight again in the chair, goosebumps appearing on his arms as the shift made the ropes tighten up again. 

_Knock knock knock_.

Looking up, he wanted to glare at the door because he knew who was behind it, but instead put on an air of defiance as he kept his palms flat on the desk. “Come on in.” He called out, taking a long, deep breath through his nostrils. 

“Good morning, you two.” Their shared lover - well, his first but then Peter fell into his life and it just made sense to bring him in as a third, opened the door and walked into their office. But now he was rethinking this as the two of them had been quite the team this morning putting him into his current position. Pepper Potts came up to his desk with a smile on her face, one that he could feel his cock wanting to perk up to but couldn’t because _she_ decided he needed to be sedated for the day. “How is everyone this morning?” 

The door to the office closed, and he saw Peter spin around in his chair to look at Pepper with a bright smile on his face. “Morning, Pepper!” He stood up and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek, Tony squirming a little on his chair as it never failed to turn him on seeing the two of them interact in such a way together. “I didn’t hear you come in. Been listening to some loud music while I take a look at some of the results of the latest R and D tests.” 

“Oh? That’s good, Peter.” She turned towards him, Peter’s arm now resting comfortably around Pepper’s waist. “And how are you, Tony?” The red pencil skirt that she wore hugged her curves in all the right places, the blouse she wore hanging low to expose her cleavage in a way that was professional yet extremely fuckable. “You look a little….tense.” 

His hands were still laying flat on the desk as he looked at his two lovers, who both had identical smirks on their faces. “Fuck you both.” He breathed through the tension that was currently making him feel like he was in between worlds at the moment - he wasn’t really here, but he was. “This….is a new low.” 

“You were a bad boy last night.” Pepper walked over to the desk, and set her tablet down. “You should have behaved, because right now?” She touched the tie that was around his neck, but then went and grabbed onto one of the strands of rope, and gave a firm tug on it. A deep moan left Tony’s mouth as it dug into his skin more. “You are being punished. You don’t get to have any sort of fun.” 

“I’m _sorry_.” He was. Sort of. Last night had been fun, and yes - he _had_ been a brat, but neither of them had said anything bad about it. He really wanted to be fucked by Peter, and while Pepper had said that it was her turn, he threw a minor tantrum and finally got his way. Now he was being denied in the only way his lovers knew he would behave - by virtually making him useless. However, the ropes were an added bonus - as Peter had told Pepper that he loved being in them. So, why not take away his cock and keep him in a permanent state of denial? He looked up at Pepper, and could hear himself breathing rather hard for someone just sitting in a chair. “I’ve learned my lesson.” 

“I don’t think you have.” She gave another tug on one of the knots, Tony lifting himself up off the chair as he followed her pull. She dropped her hand, and pushed him back into the chair, his ass hitting it hard. “Peter - has he been making any sort of noise?” 

“Peter.” 

He looked at his young lover, and saw him look over at him with sympathetic eyes. “It’s one of the reasons why my music has been so loud. I don’t think he realizes he’s making them.” 

“Oh?” Pepper stepped away from the desk, and walked back over to where Peter was standing. “Friday? Let me see the security footage of this room for the last forty-five minutes.” 

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” Friday’s voice came through the overhead speakers. 

Tony refused to look at the screen when he heard himself on the recording making a lewd noise. His cheeks burned as he looked down at his desk, staring a hole into it, as if if willing himself to leave this stupid situation. He heard himself make another noise, and then shook his head. He dropped down to his knees and crawled his way over to where both Peter and Pepper were standing, hoping that his behavior would earn him a reprieve. 

“You were given specific instructions on how to behave this morning.” The tip of Pepper’s shoe touched his knuckles, Tony dropping his head down to press a kiss to the top of her foot. “This won’t work, Tony.” 

He knew it would, because he knew what got his lovers off as much as he knew what got himself off. And right now, his cock was really pushing against the confines of the cage to the point of pain. He wanted to stop being turned on, but Pepper’s presence was enough to drive him mad with lust under normal circumstances. Right now it was through the roof, and he was having a very difficult time trying to maintain some semblance of composure. 

“I’m sorry.” He tried again, this time without the attitude behind the words. He meant it - he was sorry for his actions, because right now all he wanted was relief. “It won’t happen again.” 

“Yes, it will.” Peter commented, a hand coming down to touch his chin. He stared up at him, getting lost in his brown eyes as he looked down at him with an equal amount of longing in them. “You should have let Pepper have her way with you, Tony.” 

“She can have her way with me now.” Tony’s eyes closed as Peter began to stroke his jawline, the pad of his finger going against the grain of his facial hair. “I’ll be good. I swear.” 

“Empty promises.” Long nails scratched at his scalp, his head lolling to the side so that Pepper could tease his scalp more. 

He shook his head, the desire to please both of his lovers stronger than it had been in _months_. It was a heady feeling, and one he willingly stepped into, even though he knew they were in an environment where this might not be the best idea. “They’re not.” Opening his eyes, he looked up at Pepper, and saw her blue eyes looking back at him with the same expression he knew was on Peter’s face. “Please, Pep.” He begged, his voice cracking from the desire he had to please her. “I swear I will be good.” 

“You can swear all you want - but that doesn’t mean the cage is being removed.” She ran her nails down the nape of his neck, sending a sharp shiver through his body as he let the feeling take over him. “What do you think, sweetie? Has he had enough?” 

“I think so.” 

Tony wanted to cry in relief, but instead dropped his head to kiss the top of Peter’s foot, wanting to show him the same reverence he’d just shown to Pepper. “Thank you, Pete.” He didn’t want to sound too pathetic, but right now all of his senses were dialed to an eleven, so he had no idea if it was working or not. 

“Can you walk to the elevator with us?” Pepper asked him, as she grabbed onto his chin. “Look at me, Tony.” He stared up at her, noticing her lips moving but couldn’t really understand what was being said. “Safe word?” 

“Porcupine.” He said it automatically, wondering if he’d done something wrong. “I’m sorry.” 

“You are perfect, Tony.” Pepper’s glossed lips touched him with a kiss to his lips, leaving him slightly breathless as he sank back onto his knees with a pleased smile on his lips. “Peter - help me with him?” 

“Of course, Pepper.” 

He felt two different sets of hands touch his arms - Peter on his left, with Pepper on his right. They pulled him up into a standing position, and that sent another burst of endorphins through his body as the rope shifted again under his shirt. His cock _hurt_ but he knew it would be okay soon. The three left the office together, and took the private elevator up to the top floor - their shared penthouse apartment. 

Looking around, he was surprised to see that they were in their bedroom, not at all remembering leaving his office. “W-What are we doing here?” His words were slightly slurred, his brain still muddling through the sub high as he felt Peter’s fingers start to open the buttons on his shirt. “P-Peter…?” 

“You’ve been so good, Tony.” Peter’s warm smile brought heat to his chest and stomach as Peter got him undressed. His fingers slid under the ropes, Tony openly moaning at the soft caresses. “Yes - that feels nice, doesn’t it?” He whimpered softly, and gave a small nod of his head. 

“Sweetie - why don’t you take care of his pants too?” Pepper held the key to his cock cage in her hand, showing him. He released a louder moan as Peter kneeled down and took care of taking his pants and underwear off. “Now, Tony - this doesn’t mean the punishment is over.” She snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Pay attention.” 

He nodded, but his attention was on Peter, who he could feel breathing near his caged cock, his body dying to be set free. “Listening….Pep…” 

“He’s not.” Peter chuckled softly, his eyes still locked onto Tony’s. “He’s really in it right now, Pepper.” 

“I can see that.” She handed him something. “Why don’t you do the honors?” 

“Are you going to go get some fun toys?” 

Tony moaned as he felt cool hands touch the cage, his cock throbbing steadily as he tried to keep calm. Whatever Pepper had said to Peter after his question was lost, as he began to give his full attention to Peter’s fingers. Ice touched the cage making him hiss, but he knew it was necessary if the cage was going to be pulled off properly without hurting him. His cock shrank in size, and then the cage was removed by his young lover, who then pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, making his knees buckle. He fell to the ground with a hard _thud_ , but felt no pain as every other part of his body was feeling electrified. 

“Tony!” He heard Pepper gasp, but then she was behind him, kissing his shoulders, the nape of his neck, all the places he loved to feel her lips. “You have to be careful!” She exclaimed softly into his ear, as something hard pushed up against his loose hole. “Sweetie, grab me the lube, would you…?” 

“Of course, Pepper.” 

All he could do was wait patiently, as Pepper continued to prod against his ass with something hard and stiff. The ropes that were wrapped around his torso were pulled on by two sets of hands, the sounds of kissing filling his ears. He tried to open his eyes, as the thought of seeing Pepper and Peter making out was one of his favorite things to view but then the dildo that was strapped on to Pepper’s body was inching its way into his body, and all he could do was think about how good it felt to finally get what he wanted. 

He was pulled back up onto his knees, the softness under them helping to keep him balanced. They had moved to the bed at some point - when, he had no idea. All he knew was that Pepper was fucking him nice and slow, and Peter was tugging on his ropes while stroking his cock at the same pace that Pepper was using. His voice cracked when he came hard, the orgasm surprising him as he hadn’t realized how close he already was to one. But with everything that had been happening, it didn’t surprise him. 

“Did we say you could come?” Pepper’s soft voice cut through some of the haze in his mind, Tony whimpering an apology to her. A kiss to his cheek told him she wasn’t upset - she was teasing him. “It’s alright, love. We’re going to make you come again, aren’t we, sweetie?” 

“Yes, we are.” Peter’s lips were now kissing up the length of his cock, Tony’s body responding by pushing forward against his lips, then back to feel more of the thick toy that Pepper was fucking him with. “Go ahead and come again for us, Tony…” 

He knew he was safe here with these two, as they drove him mad with their wily ways. His own guttural moans didn’t reach his ears as he was blissfully high from the sex his two lovers were sharing with him. It felt good to be like this, tears of happiness starting to stream down his face as he felt Peter’s mouth suck him off. It was almost too much for him, his mind going blank as another orgasm hit him hard. The toy had pushed right up against his prostate and began to vibrate, sending him careening over the edge. He heard Pepper moan in approval, and knew that she’d also found her own pleasure, her rapid breathing telling him everything he needed to know. And then, he heard Peter moan around his cock, and soon felt something warm splash onto his thigh, as the three of them all came within moments of one another. 

The rope around his torso was pulled away, Tony laying on his side on the bed as he tried to remember how to breathe properly. Peter laid behind him, his chest to his back, as he smoothed out the indentations on his skin as Pepper kissed his lips softly over and over. He cried happy tears, feeling the love and warmth from his two most favorite people. His brain began to shut down, and he soon fell asleep with a pleased smile on his face. 

Tony woke up a little while later, and saw Pepper was looking right at him. “That was wild, Pep.” He complimented her, smiling softly as she returned his smile. 

“You were very impressive.” She nodded her head, then he felt Peter’s arm hug him a little closer. “Sweetie - do you think we should make this a regular thing?” 

“Definitely.” Peter nodded his head, as he rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “But I’m not sure Tony can handle it.” 

“Excuse you, yes I can.” Pepper handed him a bottle of water, which he gulped down in three long gulps. “I’ll show you, youngin’.” 

His lovers’ laughter made him smile as he sank back onto the pillows and felt himself being surrounded by the two of them. “We’ll see. No promises.” Pepper kissed the tip of his nose, then tucked herself underneath his chin. “Love you, Tony.” 

“Love you too, baby.” He turned his head and kissed Peter, groaning softly as he could still taste himself on Peter’s lips. “And you too, Pete.” 

“Love you both lots.” Peter smiled. 

If this was going to be a regular thing every week, Tony couldn’t wait to see what sort of punishment they would come up with next. Nothing could possibly top what they had come up with for today, and really - that thought excited him again. He heard Pepper groan, but then felt her fingers start to play with his cock, while he casually pushed his hips backwards suggestively against Peter. Yes - it would be fun no matter what. 


End file.
